Cuddles
by SweetGA07
Summary: Jamie Gerin is 24 years old and married to wrestling superstar Terry Gerin AKA The War Machine Rhino. What happens when Jamie gets in the business and finds out she is pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Gerin is 24 years old and married to wrestling superstar Terry Gerin AKA The War Machine Rhino. She has watched wrestling since she was little and never thought she would marry him. She never had a problem with the business until recently. What happens when Jamie Gerin stands up for her husband?

Chapter 1

"Welcome to TNA everyone this is IMPACT we have a very special guest with us in the crowd tonight ladies and gentleman." Mike said smiling.

"That is right Mike we have "The War Machine" Rhinos wife Jamie tonight to watch her husband in the ring." Don West said smiling towards the camera.

The camera moved around the crowd then went to Jamie who was wearing her Rhino hoodie with her auburn hair in a pony tail. Her green eyes stood out the most as she waved towards the camera.

"Rhino is one lucky man." Don said as Rhino's theme song hit.

The crowd started to cheery loudly as he walked out of the tunnel then ran down the ramp but didn't get into the ring like he normally did. He stopped right before he got in and looked towards Jamie and walked over to her.

"What is he doing?" asked Mike as the camera followed Rhino over to Jamie.

Rhino picked his wife up and told her to get into the ring with him and she didn't say anything just did what he said. Jamie stood right beside him as he posed in the ring getting the crowd all worked up and into the show. He grabbed a microphone and looked around.

"I have some problems that I want to get off my chest." Rhino said as the crowd cheered. "My problems have all started with James Storm. I have beaten your ass so many times its not funny James but yet you keep trying and you want more." He added.

Right as he finished his comment James Storm walked out onto the tunnel stage and looked in the ring and smiled when he noticed Jamie in the ring.

"Rhino you better watch your self or something might happen to you or that pretty little thing right there." James said smiling evilly.

When he finished his comment someone was in the ring behind them and hit Rhino in the back of the head. Jamie was quick to move out of the ring and watch on in shock as her husband was getting beat up by someone.

"James Storm just sat Rhino up." Replied Mike sadly.

James slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He turned and smiled at Jamie as he turned Rhino over and poured yet again another beer in his mouth. Jamie's eyes got big as he did that. Right as he stopped he ran out of the ring along with the guy who hit him in the back of the head.

"Storm better run straight out of the building if he wants to live." Don said laughing a bit as Rhino was getting up.

Jamie slowly got into the ring and checked on her husband who was now more pissed then anything yet again. She growled just a bit then looked around as she grabbed a microphone and looked around.

"James Storm I have watched you treat my husband like dirt for months now. I am here to tell you now that not only do you have to deal with him you have to deal with me." Jamie said letting the whole world know she was mad. "You think that my husband is scary James since you run away from him but guess what I'm twice as worse as him. Get ready because you have a angry bitch on your trail." She added.

The camera moved around and showed her and Rhino in the ring upset. He put his arms around her waist knowing she would run after Storm if she was given the chance. The show went off the air as Jamie and Rhino went to the back.

Backstage

Jamie was the first one to get backstage and smiled as she saw Terry come down the ramp way.

"What a rush!" Jamie shouted laughing.

"I think I have you hooked on it huh?" asked Terry laughing.

"Yes you do baby." Jamie replied kissing him on the lips fast.

She laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and looked at Terry who was wiping the sweat from his face and trying to get the taste of beer out of his mouth.

"I am not going to kiss you until you get ruin of that taste." Jamie said pointing at him. "I hate the fact the he does that." She added.

Terry nodded in agreement as he took a swallow of water. Jamie looked around the hallway then out of the blue Terry kissed her on the lips making her smile a bit.

"You said I wouldn't kiss you but I did!" Terry said pointing at her with a huge victory smile.

Jamie couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. At times he was a huge serious person but then there were times he was nothing but a big kid.

"Come on Cuddles!" Jamie said very loud making him stop smiling.

"I wish you and your best friend would forget that name." Terry said rolling his eyes.

She couldn't but laugh at Terry who was shaking his head because he hated the nick name that he was given by Jamie and her best friend Bridget. Terry dated Bridget then Jamie who were best friends.

"I don't want to forget it though honey! I could always call you Teddy Bear." Jamie said with a huge smile.

"You call me that in public I'm going to dye your hair green when you're asleep." Terry said pointing at her auburn hair.

"Fine then!" pouted Jamie laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jamie waited for Terry outside the men's locker room. Jamie was looking at her nails then looked up and come face to face with James Mitchell.

"Oh god what do you want?" asked Jamie looking at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing with Terry Gerin when you can have anyone you want?" James said with his very evil smile.

Jamie didn't like this man she hated to be near her. She would get shivers everytime he tried to touch her.

"I love Terry that is why I'm with him. I want you to get away from me." Jamie said smiling doing a fake sweet smile.

He started to touch her in a flirty way. Jamie started to make a gagging sound then turned around and walked right into the locker room without knocking Jamie looked up and saw Tomko, Abyss, and Chris Harris with towels around their waist.

"Oh Shit guys I'm sorry! But James Mitchell was touching me while I was standing out there and I didn't want him to touch me anymore." Jamie said laughing while covering her eyes trying not to smile or blush.

None of the guys said anything all they did was laugh while Jamie turned her back towards them. Out of the blue Jamie grabbed a clean towel and put it on her head and looked around.

"Where is Terry?" asked Jamie.

"Terry is here." Terry replied to Jamie as he lifted the towel and kissed her on the lips gently before removing it from her head.

"Guys I am truly sorry about coming in without knocking but ewwww." Jamie said thinking about James touching her again.

Chris Parks (Abyss) touched her on the shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it. None of the girls like him so they normally come in here because they know they can hide in here and he wont come in." Chris said making Jamie smile.

"No hitting on my wife." Terry said putting his tennis shoes on.

"Awe scared?" Chris said teasing.

All Terry did was flip them all off making Jamie laugh and smile. She grabbed Terry's hand as they walked out of the locker room telling the guys bye for the night.

"Did you see anything?" asked Terry laughing.

"No I didn't see anything but I would have liked to though." Jamie said smiling brightly knowing that she just hit Terry's jealous button.

Terry didn't say anything and didn't even look at Jamie as they walked towards the car. Jamie looked at him knowing what she did.

"What is wrong?" asked Jamie as he locked the doors.

"Nothing." Terry said just looking out the window.

"Bullshit." Jamie said trying not to smile. "Your mad because I said that I wanted to see any of the guys naked." She added.

Terry didn't reply just started to drive their car to their house.

"I want you to know that I don't want to see anyone else naked. I only want to see naked. You do it better then anyone I've ever been with Terry. Plus you're sexy as hell." Jamie said looking at him then touching his hand that was free.

"I know but I don't like to think that someone else can steal you or make you second guess your marriage to me." Terry replied sighing just a bit.

"You mean like your ex wife made you do with me?" asked Jamie looking at him.

He didn't answer he just gave her a simple nod. Jamie shook her head and looked out the window then smiled.

"Terry you're the one for me ok? I wouldn't doubt my love for you. Yes someone told you that you might have another kid but I wouldn't have left if it was yours. But you were going to leave me. So Terry know I love you ok? I support you in whatever you do even if no one else will. I was there when you realized that you had alcoholism. I didn't give up on you like she did and everyone else." Jamie said looking back at him.

"So tell me if I want anyone else." She added with a smartass attitude.

"I know I'm just being my normal self Jam. I love you to death and have for a long time. When me and my wife were going through those troubled times you were there I know. You helped us a lot and I got with you in the end. I don't care what people say you didn't do shit to us. We realized it wouldn't work so we got a divorce." Terry replied as he pulled into their drive way.

Jamie smiled at him as she got out and closed the door. Jamie leaned against the car and pull Terry to her by his shirt.

"My cuddles." Jamie said as she pulled him down and kissed him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jamie smiled at Terry as they broke apart from the kiss. They walked slowly into their two story house.

"I can't believe that I am doing TNA. I am so happy." Jamie said putting her jacket on the rake.

"I am not really shocked because you were always into it when we started to date." Terry said as he sat down on the couch.

Jamie slipped her shoes off in the door way and ran over to the couch as she sat down beside him.

"I can't wait until we get a day off or at least a vacation. Because I for once actually get what I want." Jamie said smiling evilly as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"I wouldn't mind giving it to you." Terry said grabbing her boob really quick making her laugh.

Terry grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. Right as the sound kicked on Jamie had a huge smile on her face. She had left it on the music channel and "Crazy Bitch" by Buck Cherry was playing.

"Hey, you're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it. When I dream, I'm doing you all night, scratches all down my back to keep me right on." Jamie singing as she got up from the couch and started to wiggle her hips around.

She smiled as she slowly sat down on Terry's lap and wiggled around making him moan just a bit making her smile. Jamie leaned forward and kissed him on the neck then up to his lips and nibbled on his bottom lip and smiled.

"You are a big tease." Terry said groaning just a bit.

"You love me though right?" asked Jamie buttering her eye lashes.

Before Jamie knew it she was the couch on her back and Terry was on top of her. He gave her an evil smile and kissed her deep on the lips. Jamie pushed against him as he broke the kiss with a smile.

"Come on lets go to the bedroom." Terry said smiling brightly.

Without another words between the two they ran up stairs taking their clothes off while they went to their bedroom.

Next Day

Jamie woke up and felt something heavy around her waist. She looked don and noticed that Terry and held her all night long. She leaned up just a bit and grabbed the remote and hit the button to close the curtains. She put it back then over slowly leaving his arm where it was.

"I love you terry." Whispered Jamie as she kissed the bridge of his nose.

Terry started to move around after she finished her comment. Jamie snuggled close to him and her head on his chest and started to drift back to sleep. Terry opened his eyes slowly and notice auburn hair on his chest. He smiled at her and touched her hair and looked at her.

"I thank my lucky stars." Terry whispered as he got up from the bed.

Jamie groaned as she moved around trying to feel for Terry. She opened her eyes again and heard the shower start up. She rolled out of the bed and tip toed to the bathroom. With a gentle push she opened the door and started in.

"Who is it?" Terry asked but not getting a reply.

Jamie tried to hold in a laugh as she opened the shower door making him jump sky high but then smile when he noticed it was Jamie. She got into the shower and closed the door behind her and smiled as the water hit her body.

"Mmmm you're just as sexy in water." Jamie said teasing Terry as she pushed against him making him groan.

Terry laughed as she started to move him out of the way and so she could shower.

"Woman I was here first." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh boo who." Jamie said turning around with her bottom lip poked out.

He raised his eye brow and looked at her with a raised eye brow. Jamie knew that she brought the kid out of Terry again. She hopped out of the shower really quick while grabbing a towel and ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh you're running? That's smart Jam. I know the house really well plus you're in nothing but a damn towel" shouted Terry as he got out and put on his boxers.

Jamie cussed her self just a bit realizing that she was screwed. She took off running down the stairs when she saw Terry in the door way of their bedroom. She went straight down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Smart windows!" shouted Terry as he jogged after her.

"I'm not going to let you get me." Jamie said laughing as she ran into another room with him close on her heels.

"How much do you want to bet?" shouted Terry as he grabbed the tail of the towel and pulled it off of Jamie leaving her nude.

Jamie cussed out loud and took off running really fast upstairs once more. Terry laughed as he watched her ass move. He slowly walked up the stairs and laughed when she slammed the bed room door.

"Baby I know you're in there." Terry said laughing.

He opened the door and saw Jamie on the bed laying on her back and her legs open showing him everything.

"Are you offering?" He asked as he closed the door slowly.

"Maybe." Jamie replied as she sat up on her elbows.

"You wore me out last night but baby when ever I am around you I can do it 24/7." Terry said kissing her on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jamie woke up yet again for the other day. She laughed at the thought of what happen when they did that morning.

"Baby wake up its 3 in the afternoon you need to get up." Jamie said shaking him just a bit.

"Don't wanna." Terry said groaning pulling the covers over his head.

She smiled at him and pulled the covers back down from over his head. He had a smile on his face. Terry opened his eyes and looked at Jamie who was smiling.

"I am going to go get dressed so you can go to your signing ok?" Jamie said kissing his cheek.

Jamie rolled out of the bed and walked to her dresser and pulled out her clothes for the day. A pair of blue jeans that laced up on the side, a green g-string, a green bra, and a yellow and green shirt is what she grabbed. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door knowing Terry would try to steal her clothes.

"Hurry up baby!" shouted Terry as she was getting dressed.

"Would you just shut up Terry?" asked Jamie laughing as she put on her shirt.

She unlocked the door while she started to brush her teeth. Terry opened the door and pushed her out but threw her hair brush and pony tail holder at her.

"Uh Terry what are you doing?" asked Jamie as she knocked on the door.

"I'm using it." Terry replied making Jamie smile.

She walked down to the kitchen and finished brushing her teeth there. Right as she walked into the living room Jamie was putting up her hair as Terry walked down the stairs in a blue jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you ready?" asked Terry looking at her.

"Uh no I've got to put on my shoes." Jamie replied looking down at her feet then smiling.

She walked over to where she took her tennis shoes off and slipped them on. Jamie grabbed the keys from the table and looked at him.

"Can I drive?" asked Jamie buttering her eye lashes at him.

Terry nodded at her as he grabbed a hat from the closet. She kissed him on the cheek while grabbing her pocket book and walked outside. Jamie always loved driving the mustang that Terry brought when he first got to TNA.

"You wreck I'm never going to let you drive again." Terry said as they hopped into the car.

"I will not wreck Terry I'm a good driver." Jamie said as she backed out of driveway.

She laughed as she stopped at the stop sign and Terry was grabbing at the handle on the door.

"Come on! I'm not a bad driver!" shouted Jamie hitting the steeling wheel.

"I'm only joking Jam." Terry said kissing her hand.

Jamie only nodded at him as she went straight going straight to the studio where they were going to do the signing for once. Jamie never really understood why they never did it there but never questioned it.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said as she pulled into the parking lot where some of the guys were already there waiting in the parking lot.

"Its ok, I won't tease you like that no more." Terry said they both got out of the mustang.

Jamie locked the doors then looked around at the guys in the parking lot. Jamie looked at Terry with a huge smile on her face and he gave the nod. She took off running and jumped on Josh Harter's back. (Chris Sabin)

"Joshie!" shouted Jamie laughing.

"Jam!" shouted Josh again laughing.

Jamie smiled as he held her onto his back while Terry walked up beside them. Jamie and Josh had been childhood friends when they were in Michigan.

"I can't believe I saw you get in the ring Jam. I didn't think anyone had the guts to do it." Josh said as Jamie put her chin on the top of his head.

"Yea tell me about it. It was soooo much fun." Replied Jamie putting her arms around his neck. "I never thought I'd be married to that man either." She added laughing a bit.

Terry smiled at her while he was talking to Allen Jones. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips while the group of guys cheered and making cat sounds.

"Guys you act as if you have never seen a married couple." Josh said laughing.

Jamie looked at Josh as she hoped down and noticed her best friend Bridget walking towards her with her boyfriend Travis Tomko close behind her.

"Bridget!" shouted Jamie as she took off into a run.

Terry turned around and noticed Bridget and Travis. Jamie got to Bridget and hugged her tightly around the neck and smiled.

"I can't believe it! You're here with me!" Bridget said hugging Jamie tightly.

Terry and Travis shook hands and laughed at girls in front of them.

"You looked awesome last night on Impact Jam." Travis said tapping her on the back.

"Thanks Travis. I had so much fun. I'm going to be here full time." Jamie replied smiling.

Terry looked at her with a huge smile on his face and kissed her on the lips. Bridget was laughing and holding Travis's hand.

"I take it she didn't tell him that." Bridget said laughing.

"I think that might be the case." Travis said laughing.

Jamie broke the kiss and looked at Terry who was now smiling like a kid in a candy store. Josh heard what was said and walked over to where the other four people where.

"You are going to be around a lot more?" asked Josh with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes." Jamie replied laughing.

Bridget and Josh started to do a happy dance together.

"You guys are crazy." Travis said to Bridget who was now smiling bigger.

Jamie hugged Bridget as they held hands and started to skip around the parking lot sing "We are together we are together no longer apart."

Terry and Travis looked at each other with raised eye brows and started to laugh along with Josh.

"I think you guys are going to regret putting them together again." Josh said holding his side because he was laughing so hard it hurt.

The girls made their way back around to the guys who was shaking their heads and smiling.

"Come on guys lets go to the signing." Travis said pulling Bridget away from Jamie.

"Alrightie!" Jamie said clapping as she grabbed Terry's hand.

"Where is my lady?" asked Josh looking around.

"Over here." Said a sweet voice.

Everyone turned around and saw…………..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone turned around and saw Leigh standing there with her hands on hips. Jamie's fists tighten by her side. She hated Terry's ex wife with a passion. Everyone in TNA knew it really good.

"Say what?" asked Josh looking at her with a raised eye brow. "Since when I did get a bitch who threatens a man to keep his kid to keep him there?" he added.

Jamie kind of smiled as she looked at Leigh. Leigh looked towards the car and Terry's daughter Kara got out of the car with a bag.

"Mommy!" shouted Kara as she took off running with her little bag.

Everyone thought she was going to run to Leigh but she ran to Jamie and hugged her around the legs. Everyone in the parking lot didn't move or say anything to anyone. Leigh got mad and grabbed Kara by her arm and pulled her to and got down to her level and looked at her daughter with evil eyes.

"That slut isn't your mommy. She took your daddy from us so she is not your mommy." Leigh said while pointing at Jamie.

Bridget looked at Jamie shaking her head no. Jamie didn't bother to listen to her best friend she walked over to where Kara and Leigh was. Jamie pulled Kara away from Leigh's hand.

"Listen here Leigh and I'll explain this shit to you one more time!" Jamie said as she had a finger in her face. "I did not mess with Terry until AFTER you guys were in splitsville I never touched him until then." She added

"Let me tell you something Jamie. Terry and I would have gotten back together if you wouldn't have gotten involved." Leigh said kind of growling. "You were never around when he drank 24/7 damn it. I was not you or any of these damn boys here." She added.

Jamie looked at the ground then looked at back at Terry and Kara. Kara flashed her smile as Terry watched his new wife with his ex wife in front of him in a fight.

"Do you always have to rub the fact that he was an alcoholic in his face Leigh? He has not had a drink in 3 years until this storyline with it. But he never once swallowed the shit he always spit out." Jamie said getting very mad. "But here is the thing about you and Terry that you don't know about. You guys would have never worked out because your way to much of a bitch. You hated me since you met and frankly I don't give a shit." She added.

Everyone in the parking lot who was watching this go on was cheering for Jamie. She turned around went to walk back to Terry and Kara when Leigh grabbed her wrist making her stop.

"I would let go." Bridget said warning Leigh.

"Fuck you." Leigh shouted towards Bridget.

Right as she finished the comment Jamie turned around and punched Leigh in the face making her let go of her wrist and fall to the ground. Jamie didn't bother to look around she grabbed Leigh's hair and pulled her back up and pushed her against someone's car.

"Don't grab me again Leigh EVER. As for Kara you can leave her here with me and Terry at least she won't get beat." Jamie said punching her in the stomach. "So get the hell out of here." She added pushing Leigh to the ground.

"Told you." Bridget said laughing.

Leigh without another word got up from the pavement and ran to her car. Jamie turned around and held her hand and looked at Terry and Kara who were both smiling.

"Kara never do that when you're mad." Jamie said as she walked up to the father and daughter.

"Ok Mommy." Kara said as she reached for Jamie.

She picked her up from the ground and put her on her side. Josh looked around still looking for his girlfriend.

"Josh!" shouted a girl.

Jamie turned around and saw Josh hugging a female who had blonde hair and wearing blue jeans, flip flops, and a white t-shirt. Josh grabbed the young lady's hand and walked her over to where Jamie, Kara, and Terry standing.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Mandy." Josh said smiling.

"Nice to meet you all." Mandy said in a valley girl kind of way.

Right as she got done shaking everyone's hand Josh and her went into the arena. Jamie looked at Terry trying not to smile.

"Like OH MY GOD!" Bridget and Jamie said at the same time.

"I am going to run." Travis said laughing.

Bridget waved bye to Jamie as they ran into the building leaving Kara, Terry, and Jamie alone in the parking lot.

"Why did he get a valley girl?" asked Jamie laughing.

"I don't know but she seems uh Bright." Terry said laughing.

"Nice choice of words dad." Kara said laughing.

Jamie and Terry busted out laughing as they walked into arena. Kara put her head on Jamie's shoulder as they walked into the building. Terry had his daughter's bag in one hand and holding Jamie's hand with the other.

"Come on Kara daddy has a signing to do me and you are going to stay in the back." Jamie said smiling.

"Daddy!" shouted Kara before he walked off.

"What baby?" Terry asked smiling.

"KISSIE!" shouted Kara puckering her lips up.

Jamie smiled at her step daughter and her husband. Terry smiled at Jamie then kissed her on the lips making Kara smile brightly once more.

"Bye Bye daddy." Said Kara waving at him as they walked to the back where they had a place sat up.

Jamie opened the door and walk into the room that was sat up for the families that had come. Kara was put down on the floor and ran to Bridget who was smiling at her.

"Auntie Brid." Kara said smiling and clapping.

Bridget picked up Kara and put on her lap. They started to play pappy cake. Jamie smiled then out of the blue felt very sick to her stomach. She took off running to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Jam?" asked Bridget putting Kara on the couch.

Jamie didn't answer she just kept puking in the toilet. Bridget slowly opened the door and saw her best friend's head in the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Bridget asked touching Jamie's back.

Jamie just looked at her best friend and puked again in the toilet. Kara was watching from the door way and saw what was going on and ran out of the door. Bridget walked into the room once more and noticed Kara wasn't there.

"Oh shit." Bridget said loudly.

"What?" asked Jamie coming out of the bathroom wiping her mouth. "Where is Kara?" she added looking around.

Bridget didn't answer and Jamie took off running out of the room and saw Kara with Terry walking towards them.

"Are you ok?" asked Terry looking at Jamie. "Kara came running up going "daddy daddy mommy mommy." He added.

"I'm fine I just puked is all." Jamie said taking Kara from Terry. "Go back to your signing baby." She added smiling.

Terry nodded at her but still thought something was wrong but didn't say anything. He waved at them as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jamie walked into the room once more with Kara on her hip and Bridget behind her.

"What is going on?" asked Bridget looking at Jamie.

"Nothing." Jamie replied letting Kara go play with Kurt and Karen's kids in the middle of the room.

"You're the biggest damn liar in the world." Bridget said laughing.

Jamie looked around the room and grabbed Bridget then pulling her outside. She looked down at her wedding and engagement ring then back up at best friend.

"You remember the night that me and Terry got into that huge fight?" asked Jamie looking at Bridget who was nodding. "And we went to the club?" she added

"What are you getting at?" asked Bridget. "That was like 2 months ago." She added.

"Well that night when I was drugged and I slept with someone." Jamie said looking down.

"Do what? Who?" asked Bridget with wide eyes.

Jamie sighed hoping that her best friend wouldn't have asked her that question. She swallowed a limp in her throat and looked at her.

"I slept with Gilbert Cosme AKA Judas Mesias." Jamie said looking down.

"WHAT?!" shouted Bridget at the top of her lungs. "So you might be pregnant?" she added.

"There isn't no might Bridget, I am." Jamie said quietly looking down.

"You have no clue if it's Terry or Gilberts huh?" Bridget whispered so Jamie could hear.

Jamie looked at her and nodded slowly. Bridget shook her head and looked at her best friend who was now on the floor leaning against the wall.

"I am dead." Jamie whispered lowly.

"No you aren't Jamie. Your just uhh ok yea your dead." Bridget said looking at her.

"You're a lot of help." Jamie said getting up.

"I know." Bridget said laughing making Jamie smile.

Bridget linked her arm with Jamie and looks around.

"We will get a blood test done don't worry I promise I will be with you." Bridget said smiling.

Jamie didn't say a word only just nodded at her best friend as they walked into the room once more. Kara was smiling when they walked in. Karen had given the kids coloring books and they were coloring away.

"Thank you." Jamie said to Karen.

"No problem sweetie." Replied Karen hugging Jamie.

Jamie sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up and held onto her legs and hide her face in her legs. Bridget sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Come on Jamie its not that bad. I mean at least Terry doesn't' know." Bridget said looking at Jamie.

"What don't' I know?" asked Terry as he sat down on the end of the couch.

Both Jamie and Bridget looked at him with a surprised look on their faces.

"Oh nothing you don't need to know." Bridget replied to his question.

Terry just looked at them and didn't bother to say anything. Kara got up from the floor with the coloring book and took it to her dad and showed him. Jamie looked at them and hide her face and looked at Bridget.

"Jamie are you ok baby?" asked Terry.

"Yes baby. I'm fine just a bit lit headed." Jamie replied.

Terry nodded at her and picked Kara up and her bag. Jamie slowly got up from the couch.

"I'll talk to you later ok?" Bridget said hugging her best friend.

"Ok." Replied Jamie as she followed Terry out of the room.

The 3 of them walked to the car where Terry stopped Jamie before getting and looked at her.

"What is wrong Jamie?" asked Terry looking at her.

"I don't want to tell you Terry here wait until we get to house please." Jamie replied as she handed him the keys.

"Ok baby." Terry replied kissing her on the lips.

Jamie sighed and got into the car and looked at Kara who was in her car seat and smiling at her.

"We are going to go home ok Kara?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Me want bed." Kara said yawning.

She smiled at her as Terry pulled out of the parking lot and went towards the house. Jamie didn't know if she should tell Terry or not knowing how his temper was she was scared to tell him. It didn't take them but 15 minutes to get back.

"I'll put her in the bed." Terry said getting the now sleeping Kara out of the car.

"Ok baby." Jamie said as they walked into the house.

Terry took Kara upstairs while Jamie sat down on the couch in the living room. Terry walked down the stairs and looked at Jamie who looked like she was scared to death.

"Are you ok?" asked Terry sitting on the coffee table.

"No I'm not Terry." Jamie replied sadly.

Jamie looked at him and got on her knees in front of him and looked up at him. She swallowed yet again another lump in her throat.

"I'm pregnant." Jamie said slowly.

"What?" asked Terry looking at her in shock.

"I'm pregnant!" Jamie said as she got up and looked at him.

Terry looked forward at her stomach and touched it. He pulled her to him and he put his head on her stomach.

"There is something else though Terry." Jamie said little bit nervously.

"What?" asked Terry looking up at her.

"There is a chance that this baby might not be yours." Jamie said backing up from him.

"WHJAT!" shouted Terry looking at her. "What in the hell do you mean that baby might not be mine? Who did you else did you sleep with?" he added.

Jamie bite her bottom lip trying to figure out if she wanted to tell him or not. She started to cry and looked at him.

"You remember that night when we had that HUGE fight about something and I left with Bridget and we went out to a club?" Jamie said looking at him. " Well I got drugged and I slept with Gilbert Cosme." She added.

"You fucking slept with him?" Terry shouted in her face.

Jamie only nodded didn't say another word to him.

"He is a dead son of a bitch." Terry said grabbing the keys and walking out of their house leaving Jamie alone with Kara.

"I'm sorry." Jamie whispered as she laid down in the floor and curled up in a ball.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Gilbert Cosme!" shouted a very upset Terry as he walked through the arena.

Her walked around corner and saw him talking to someone.

"Gilbert!" shouted Terry this time louder.

Gilbert looked towards Terry who was walking towards him fast. The guy that he was talking to left leaving Terry and him alone.

"Sup dawg?" asked Gilbert.

Before anything else was said Terry punched him in the jaw making him stumble backwards and falling on the floor.

"What in the hell?" asked Gilbert.

"You fucking slept with my wife! Now she is pregnant and she doesn't know if its mine or yours!" Terry said in anger. "But as for you son you better run." He added.

Gilbert didn't have be told twice he got up from the floor and took off running. Nether one of them noticed the figure down the hallway had heard their whole conversation. Terry hit the wall as he looked around the building.

"I can't believe this!" shouted Terry as he walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"Terry what is going on?" asked Josh as he walked towards his friend.

"You mean you don't know?" Terry asked as he hit the wall again.

Josh looked at his friend with a raised eye brow. Terry looked at him with a upset look on his face.

"Jamie is pregnant." Terry said angrily.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" asked Josh as they sat down on some boxes.

"It might not be mine." Terry said looking down at the floor.

Josh was about to say something but stopped when Terry finished his comment.

"Oh, Is that why you punched Gil?" asked Josh looking at Terry.

He didn't reply he just nodded at Josh. Josh nodded his head not knowing what to say to his friend. Josh looked up and noticed Bridget and Travis coming down the hallway.

"Hey." Josh said greeting the couple.

Bridget looked at Terry then at Josh who was mouthing what she already knew. All she did was nod at him and touched Terry on the back making him jump a bit causing him to look up at him.

"Are you ok?" asked Bridget looking at him.

"Hell no!" shouted Terry making Bridget jump. "Sorry" he added as he hugged her tight crying a bit.

Both Travis and Josh had never seen Terry cry before. Bridget was biting her lip trying to figure out what to say or do with Terry.

"I knew." Bridget whispered lowly.

"What?" asked Terry looking at her up with a upset look.

"I knew she was pregnant Terry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I didn't feel it was my place." Bridget said backing away from him.

"Did you know she slept wit him?" asked Terry looking at her with angry eyes.

All Bridget did was nod at him not wanting to say anything. Terry got up from the box and just walked out of the building leaving the three friends alone in the hallway.

"When did you find out?" asked Travis looking at his girlfriend.

"Today when you guys were doing the signing." Bridget replied sighing.

Travis put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and held onto her. Josh looked around and sighed.

"I'm going to go find Mandy." Josh said hugging Bridget and kissing her cheek.

"Bye Joshie." Replied Bridget waving at him.

Travis and Bridget walked out of the building knowing it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

Jamie and Terry's house

Jamie had gotten up from the floor and now was on the couch holding her legs. She had her head on her knees and had been crying since Terry had left. Jamie looked up when she noticed Car lights coming through the window. Jamie didn't move or anything when the lights went off. Jamie looked towards the door as it opened Terry walked through the door looking at Jamie.

"Terry?" asked Jamie a he walked towards her.

She noticed sadness in his eyes as he sat down beside her on the couch. She didn't bother to touch him or anything. Terry looked at her and leaned over and captured her lips. Jamie kissed back gently and broke the kiss as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I am sorry." Jamie whispered as she wiped her cheeks. "I didn't mean for it to happen." She added in a whisper.

"I confronted Gilbert." Terry said looking at her.

Jamie's head popped up ad looked at him then looked down at his hand and noticed the redness around the knuckles.

"What and who did you hit?" Jamie asked.

"Gil and the wall." Terry said looking at her.

Jamie touched his hand and just rubbed it slowly making him growl a little bit. She kind of laughed then looked at him as he was just sitting there.

"I am going to go take a shower ok?" Jamie said standing up from the couch.

"Alright." Terry replied looking down at the floor.

She sighed as she walked up the stairs and looked back at him as she went up. Jamie sighed as she got into their bedroom. She pulled out a pair of lose black pants and black halter top.

"I'm not going to go anywhere else." Jamie said to her self a she walked into the bathroom.

She closed the door and turned on the hot water. She couldn't help but wonder if she lost the man she loved. She shred her clothes and got into the water. Jamie started to cry as the water hit her face. Jamie leaned forward against the wall and started to cry.

"I'm stupid." Jamie whispered.

"No you aren't." said a male voice.

She turned around and looked into Terry's face in the shower with her.

"You are the smartest person I know." Terry said looking at her.

Jamie looked down at the floor of the shower then Terry tipped her help up and kissed her on the lips again but this time deeper.

"You are pregnant and Jamie you are my wife and I love you. Forgive me for being stupid and well a dumb ass." Terry said kind of smirking at her.

"I forgive you Cuddles." Jamie said kissing him again.

"I told you to forget that name." Terry said pointing at her.

Jamie poked her bottom lip out and just started to pout. He couldn't help but laugh at her. She smiled at him and pulled him down and kissed him as the water went down on both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Terry broke the kiss this time and looked at his wife under the water and noticed that she had been crying.

"Would you mind if I went out with some of the guys tonight?" asked Terry as he washed Jamie's hair for her.

"No I don't care I was going to call Bridget up and ask her if she wanted to come over and hang out with me." Jamie replied as he did her hair.

She rinsed her hair out and smiled as she returned the favor to Terry. Jamie had always loved to wash his hair and she hadn't done it in a while.

"I hope that this baby is yours." Jamie said in his ear.

"Me too." Terry replied kissing her cheek.

He rinsed his hair and looked at Jamie who was smiling brightly at him as she started to wash her body.

"I'm going to get out and check on Kara." Jamie said looking at him.

"Ok I am going to finish up here." Terry said kissing her on the lips.

Jamie grabbed the towel from the holder and put it around her body as she walked out of the bathroom with her clothes. She grabbed a pair of clean panties and a bra. She got dressed and grabbed another towel and put it around her hair.

"I'm going to check on Kara." Jamie said walking out of the bedroom to the hallway.

Terry said ok as she walked into the hallway. She walked a little ways down the hallway and went into a little girl's room that was pink and white. She noticed that Kara was still asleep. She looked at the clock and walked out of the room letting the little girl sleep.

"She still asleep?" asked Terry.

"Yea." Jamie said walking over to him.

Terry smiled at her as she hugged him around the neck tightly. Jamie started to cry and put her face in his neck and just held onto him. Terry picked her up and walked back into their bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and got down on both knees and looked up at her.

"Baby." Terry said gently. "I am thrilled that you are pregnant but I am not thrilled that it might be some other man's baby. But I love you." He added.

"I'm sorry for what happen but I didn't have a way to control it Terry. I'm in love with you I don't want to lose you." Jamie said looking at him.

"You aren't going to lose me I promise Jam. I really want you to know that I love you. I know that I have a short temper but you haven't left yet." Terry said looking down.

Jamie tipped his chin up with her finger and smiled at him.

"I won't leave either." Jamie said smiling. "I want you and no one else." She added.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently. Jamie broke the kiss and looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Go have fun tonight baby. I will watch Kara and we will find something to do if Bridget comes over." Jamie said touching his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Terry looking at her.

"Yes baby." Jamie replied as she took the towel off her hair and started to brush it.

He went to his closet and grabbed the clothes that he was going to wear on the boy's night out. She walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed the house phone and dialed Bridget' number. No one answered so she grabbed her cell phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Bridget?"

"_Yes Sissy…What's up?" _

"Are you busy tonight?"

"_Nope I am free while Travis goes out." _

"Would you like to come over and spend the evening with me and Kara?"

"_I'd love to I need to talk to you anyways." _

"Ok see you tonight."

Jamie closed her cell phone and looked up as Terry was jogging down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen as he put his hair up in a pony tail. She smiled as he kissed on the cheek.

"Bridget is coming and when are you leaving?" asked Jamie smiling.

"I don't know to be honest but I think I am going to go early so I can hang out with a friend of mine who I haven't seen." Terry replied taking the keys from the table.

Jamie nodded at him as she went and sat down on the couch with a bottle of Pepsi. Terry didn't say anything when he walked out the door. Jamie turned on the TV and turned it to some music and started to sing and dance. Kara walked down the stairs and smiled at Jamie.

"Mommy!" shouted Kara laughing as they started to dance together.

They had been dancing for about 30 minutes when Bridget walked into the house smiling brightly. "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5 started to play and all the girls started to dance making each other laugh.

"How long have you guys been dancing?" asked Bridget looking at Jamie who was out of breath.

"I'd say about 30 to 35 minutes." Jamie replied smiling.

Kara sat down on the couch and smiled and started to sing another song that had came on. Jamie walked into the kitchen and looked around the room.

"What did he do when he got home?" asked Bridget looking at Jamie.

"Nothing if you mean by yelling or anything. He I don't know actually he didn't act like I thought he would act. Should I be scared?" asked Jamie with a raised eye brow.

Bridget shrugged her shoulders as Kara walked into the room with them.

"What are eating?" asked Kara smiling.

"I'd say lets call in some pizza." Bridget said bring her cell phone out.

"You paying?" Jamie asked laughing.

Bridget nodded at Jamie as she started to order the pizzas. Jamie sighed as she watched Kara dance in the living room.

Club

Travis, Josh, and Terry had all went out to the club for a boy's night out to get away from the whole world kind of in a way. No one had seen Terry like this since he left Leigh a while back. He kept throwing drinks back one after the other.

"You need to stop Terry." Josh said looking at him with concern.

"Son listen to me and listen to me good. I don't need to be told what to do." Terry said pointing at him but moving his finger around.

Josh looked at Travis who drinking his first beer still. He looked as if he wanted to punch Terry out. The same person who watched what happen the hallway was sitting in the corner of the room with a sick smile on his face.

"Terry! Come on." Travis said pulling him away from the bar. "Your going home." He added.

Terry put up a fight to get outside but Josh and him got him out of the building without hurting anyone.

"What the hell is your damn problem?" asked Travis pushing Terry against the wall of the club. "We all know what the hell is going on Terry you aren't the only fucking one guess what its life! The same thing has happen to people all over the world deal with it!" he added.

Josh looked at Terry who looked as if he was about to cry.

"go back inside Travis I got this." Josh said nodding towards the door of the club.

Without another word Travis walked back into the club leaving the two of them alone outside.

"She slept with him." Terry said crying. "But she says she was drugged how do I know it's the truth?' he added.

"You really think she would have slept with him when she was normal?" Josh asked with his raised eye brow. "Your really stupid Terry you know her better then that." He added.

"I don't know what to believe right now." Terry said sadly.

Josh shrugged his shoulders then looked around and noticed someone was watching them from the dark alley way but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Just wait Just wait. Jamie shall be mine….." the man said lowly enough only for him to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Thank you for buying dinner Bridget." Jamie said as they cleaned up the pizza boxes from the living room.

"No problem." Bridget said smiling as they put them in the trash can.

Kara had been given a bath and put to bed after she had eaten dinner. Jamie had put her bed while Bridget was washing the dishes.

"I can't believe that he is handling it so well." Bridget said before the house phone went off.

Jamie grabbed the phone and looked at the ID but it said private caller. She looked at Bridget as it didn't stop ringing.

"Hello?" Jamie asked.

"Soon very Soon you shall be mine!" said a deep voice.

The person hung up the phone making Jamie look at Bridget with wide eyes. Bridget had heard what was said and was now scared like Jamie.

"Who was that?" asked Bridget putting the glasses up.

"I don't know." Jamie said putting the phone down.

Jamie walked into the living room and saw car lights pull into her drive way. Bridget walked to the door and opened it as Josh was helping Terry into the house. Jamie's eyes got big as she smelt alcohol all over him. Josh put him on the couch.

"I'm going to go." Bridget said as her and Josh walked onto the porch.

Jamie closed the door behind them and turned around slowly looking at her husband with a upset look on her face.

"Terry Gerin!" shouted Jamie looking at him making him jerk. "What in the hell is your problem?" she added.

He looked at her with a blank face.

"You're drunk! You promised me and your daughter you would never fucking touch that shit again!" shouted Jamie.

"If you hadn't went off and got pregnant by another man we wouldn't be in this situation." Terry shouted back at her.

Jamie was taken back by his comment. She curled her lip up just a bit then looked at him. She sat down on the coffee table and put her hands together.

"Fuck you ok?" Jamie said smiling. "I'm going to go now and I'm going to stay at Bridget goodbye." She added.

She got up from the coffee table and Terry grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him. Jamie bite her bottom lip trying to hold in her anger.

"I'm sorry." Terry said before passing out.

Jamie pushed him back on the couch and helped him lay down on it. She shook her head and kissed his head and walked over to the light switch and turned it off. Jamie walked up stairs to their room knowing she would be sleeping alone that night.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Terry said loudly as he fell back asleep.

Jamie didn't reply she got Kara from her bedroom and put her in the bedroom with her but locked the door as she closed it. She didn't want Terry to come near Kara being drunk as he was.

"I love you Kara." Jamie whispered as she crawled into the bed with her step daughter.

"I love you too mommy." Replied Kara as she put her head on her chest.

Jamie smiled as Kara said that and soon went to sleep. She cut the light off and snuggled close to Kara.

Next Day

Jamie woke up with Kara shaking her up slowly. Jamie smiled at her and sat up on the bed slowly.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Kara said rubbing her tummy.

Jamie laughed then got up from the bed and unlocked the door picking Kara up she opened it. She walked down the stairs with Kara on her hip noticing that Terry wasn't on the couch where she had left him that night. Jamie smelt breakfast being cooked and walked down the stairs all the way and saw Terry in the kitchen.

"Hello." Terry said looking at both of his girls.

He had changed clothes and now was smiling and cooking them breakfast. Jamie put Kara down on the floor letting her run around.

"Hello." Jamie said looking at him and took a glass from the cabinet and got some milk.

Terry looked at Jamie and then put the rest of the food on the table and he sat Kara down in her booster seat to eat. He turned back around and looked at Jamie who was drinking her milk.

"I'm sorry for last night Jamie. I'm sorry that I came home drunk. I'm sorry for what ever the hell I said." Terry said touching her face.

"You said some hurtful things to me Terry but I love you to death. I pray to god that you are the father of this baby." Jamie said putting the glass in the sink.

Terry kissed her on the lips gently when she turned back around. Jamie put her arms round his neck and deepen it. They both broke the kiss breathless. They laughed at each other then went and sat down at the table with Kara.

"Thank you daddy for this but Mommy here cooks better." Kara said laughing.

Jamie just busted out laughing as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth. Terry poked his bottom lip out making Kara laugh.

"Its ok daddy I love you though." Kara said smiling as she kissed his hand making Jamie smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jamie put her plate in the sink while she watched Terry and Kara play around in the living room. She was going to clean up the dishes since Terry had made them a very nice breakfast.

"Thank you." Jamie said kissing him on the cheek when he walked by her.

"No problem you cook all the time so I though I'd give you a break you know?" Terry replied putting his and Kara's plates in the sink.

Jamie smiled as she phone rung making them both jump a little bit. The memory came back from last night making Jamie yet again a little bit scared but she grabbed the phone and it said private number again.

"Hello?" Jamie said in a shaky voice.

"You will be mine!" shouted the voice from last night.

Jamie hung up the phone and put it on the counter making Terry look at her.

"Are you ok?" Terry asked as he touched his wife on the back.

"No I'm not Terry. Last night when you were gone someone called the house saying Very soon I'll be his then now saying I will be his." Jamie said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She looked around the kitchen trying to figure out some words to say. Terry was shocked at the events that his wife had just told him.

"I'm sorry Jam." Terry said hugging her from behind.

"You didn't do anything baby." Jamie replied kissing his hands.

Terry and Jamie walked into the living room and saw Kara dancing to music again. Terry smiled at Jamie then held out his hand looking at her with a bright smile.

"Care to dance?" Terry asked smiling.

"I'd love to." Jamie said taking his hand.

Kara smiled as she watched her dad and step mom dance in the living room to a slow song that was now playing.

"I love you." Jamie whispered in Terry's ear.

She looked at him as he smiled at her. Jamie loved to see him flash her that smile that she grew to love when they first got together.

"We have to go to a photo shoot today. Dixie called before you guys got up. She wants you and me to do a photo shoot." Terry said nodding at Jamie.

"Are we bring Kara?" asked Jamie smiling.

"Oh yes Dixie wants to watch her for some reason." Terry replied looking at her.

Jamie only nodded at him as they stopped dancing. Terry took Kara upstairs to get her ready for the day. Jamie followed them but went to their bedroom. She walked over to her closet and started to go through her things.

"You don't need to wear anything because the type of photo shoot that we are doing they clothes will be provide for you. But I have to wear something good looking." Terry said as he walked into the room.

She nodded at him as she grabbed her hair brush then started to brush her in the mirror. Terry watched her closely as she put her hair up in a pony tail. She put on a little bit of make up and smiled when she noticed Terry watching her.

"Can I help you?" Jamie asked turning around as she looked at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help but think how beautiful you are." Terry replied smiling at his wife.

Jamie laughed as she put on her flip flops that she had put out. Terry grabbed his clothes started to get dress and Jamie just watched him. She couldn't help but smile at him as she watched him put on another pair of boxers.

"Sexy." Jamie said loudly making him turn around.

Terry laughed at her as she walked out of the room. Jamie grabbed Kara from her room as went downstairs. She walked down the stairs with Kara slowly coming behind her. She couldn't help but laugh as the little girl was climbing down the stairs.

"Come on baby." Jamie said picking up Kara making her laugh.

They walked into the kitchen as Jamie put her down. She fixed her a sippy cup giving it to Kara and fixed another for her to give Dixie.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Terry as he went to the front door.

"Can we take my truck?" asked Jamie looking at him with a smile.

Jamie had brought a 2006 Black Dodge Ram when they moved down to Florida. She had never really let anyone drive she was like Terry was with his mustang.

"Sure but let me go move the car seat to it." Terry said grabbing the cars from the hook

"I'm driving!" shouted Jamie making Kara laugh.

Terry nodded at her as he closed the front door. Jamie grabbed Kara's little bag from the closet and put some toys and a outfit in it along with putting the sippy cup on the side in the pocket.

"Mommy!" shouted Kara putting her arms up because she wanted to be held.

Jamie gladly picked her up from the floor and grabbed her pocket book and Terry's billfold from the table beside the door. Jamie opened the door and saw Terry putting the car seat smiling at Kara.

"Daddy!" Kara said clapping her hands making Jamie laugh.

Jamie put her down on the ground and she took off running toward the truck. Both Terry and Jamie busted out laughing watching Kara try to get into the truck. She kept hopping up and down trying to get into the floor board of the truck.

"Hold on baby." Terry said turning around and picking his daughter up and putting her in her car seat.

Jamie laughed as she got into the driver seat and smiled at the sight in her back seat.

"What is the photo shoot like?" asked Jamie looking at her husband.

"Well it's like Victoria secret stuff." Terry replied smiling.

Jamie smiled brightly because she loved hot topic clothes. She turned the truck on still smiling as she turned on her music making Kara clap her hands and move along with the beat.

"I am going to end up having this song in my head all day." Terry said as Wake Up Call by Maroon 5 started to play.

She laughed at him as she pulled out of the drive way. Terry smiled at her as she started down the road.

"You actually like Victoria secret clothes?" Terry asked Jamie who was driving and still smiling.

"Terry I love them! I mean they are sexy." Jamie replied laughing.

Jamie pulled into the parking lot to the photo studio where Terry had told her to go. She smiled looking around and noticed that it was most of the knock outs in the parking lot talking.

"Why are you going to be here?" asked Jamie smiling.

"Well baby you are going to be doing a photo shoot spread with me welcoming you to the company that will be shown on and plus I think they are going to a article on you." Terry said as they grabbed Kara and her things out of the truck.

Jamie locked the doors and waited on Terry and Kara. She smiled at him as she put the bag on her shoulder and held onto his hand while Kara was on his right side. The girls saw them coming and ran towards Terry.

"KARA!" shouted Christy making the girl reach for her.

Jamie laughed as Christy Hemme took the little girl from her dad. The girls started to play with her making her feel special.

"Why do they love her so much?" asked Terry looking at Jamie.

"Well we girls love babies and when they are girls we love them much much more." Jamie replied laughing.

Terry laughed as everyone walked into the studio. Jamie waved as she saw Dixie waiting on them.

"Hello." Dix said smiling.

"Good Morning." Jamie said shaking her head.

Kara walked over to where they were and pulled on Terry's pants leg. He picked her up and smiled brightly.

"we are going to be doing a spread Jamie with baby dolls the outfits. I'm going to be watching Kara so she doesn't see it and wonder." Dixie said taking Kara from her father.

Jamie handed her the bag and waved Dixie off. She turned around and looked at Terry who was already looking through the outfits that had been laid out for Jamie before they had got there.

"Which one you like?" Jamie said laughing.

"All." Terry replied laughing.

Jamie kissed him on the lips and looked through them with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jamie was looking through the pile of clothes that were on the table. Terry wasn't being a big help he kept picking up clothes and showing them to her.

"Terry I love you but I'm the one who has to wear these things. I'm looking for something that would look like oh yea that is something Rhino's girlfriend would wear." Jamie said moving them around.

"Sorry but you'd look good in any of them." Terry replied putting his arms around her waist.

Jamie was sighing she couldn't find anything that she really thought would make her seem like "The War Machine" Rhino's wife.

"I have one Jamie its brand new I brought and I haven't wore it because I brought it with an ex of mine but we aren't together so I haven't wore it at all. The price tag is still on it." Christy said smiling.

She grabbed her bag from the corner and pulled out a swirl and open dot mesh baby doll with detachable grip from the asymmetrical waistline, adjustable straps, hook closure back and ribbon lace up sides. Terry's mouth dropped open when she pulled it out and gave it to Jamie.

"Thank you." Jamie said smiling. "This is really Rhino's wife since its black!" she added.

She walked into the dressing room and smiling. Jamie took the price tag off of all the stuff and put it on slowly. Jamie looked in the full length mirror with wide eyes.

"Wow." Jamie said smiling.

She took her hair out of the pony tail and walked out of the room in a robe. Terry was talking to Christy while she was getting hair and make up done.

"How well does it fit?" Christy asked smiling.

"Very well but I'm not going to show Terry until its time for us." Jamie said sitting down in the chair next to Christy.

Terry snapped his fingers laughing. The hair style walked up smiling as she started to brush Jamie's hair. She put some of it up and put some of it down and put spiral curls in her hair.

"Nice looking." Terry said looking at Jamie and smiled at him.

The lady got done and thanked Jamie for being the stillest person ever. Jamie looked at the make up that was sitting in front of her. She looked in her robe and smiled as she started to pick out the colors.

"You don't have to do it by your self." Christy said as the lady did hers.

"I know but since I know what I'm wearing and how it looks on me I think I would rather do it my self then have someone else do it." Jamie replied a she started to put some light black eye shadow on her eye lids.

Christy nodded at her as she was getting hers done. Jamie smiled as she finished her make up in bout 10 minutes. Right as she stood up she put her feet in some spike heels making her taller then her normal height.

"I can't wait." Jamie said to Christy as she noticed Terry was getting ready.

Jamie smiled as she waved at Terry showing him the heels making him smile even more. Right as she turned around she saw the set getting fixed up.

"Hello I'm Justin." Said a male voice.

Jamie turned around and shook hands with a photographer.

"These is for the knocks out. You and Terry will be outside with a 2001 Harley Davidson Dyna Wide Glide." Justin said looking at Jamie who had wide eyes.

Jamie looked at Terry who had walked up and had a huge smile plastered across his face. She started to smile a little bit when she saw them pushing the bike outside.

"I am going to have some fun." Jamie said clapping her hands together.

"Mark Thomason is going to taking care of you guys while I'm handling the girls." Justin said pointing at the guy who was standing holding the door open with a camera.

Terry grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her away from Justin as they went to do their own photo shoot. Jamie looked around and noticed that the bike had been put front of some woods that were behind the building that would be perfect for that type of photo shoot.

"Are you going to take that robe off?" asked Mark with a smile on his face.

"Yea I will." Jamie replied as she walked over to the bike and looked at it.

Jamie undid the robe and slid it off making all the guys outside drool. She busted out laughing as she looked at Terry whose eyes was wide and had his mouth open.

"Close your mouth Terry so the flies won't get in." Jamie said closing his mouth.

He closed his mouth and laughed at her as she showed off. Right as Terry realized what was going on he ran over to Jamie and put his arms around her waist and was trying to cover her up.

"Terry!" Jamie said laughing.

"Jamie my woman." Terry said acting like a caveman.

Everyone laughed as Jamie walked over to the bike and looked at it. Terry sat down on it and Jamie stood beside him and looked sexy and the camera just started to go off.

"Jamie I want you to get in front of the bike and you know like lean forward and spread your legs a little bit and bend down." Mark said as Jamie did what she was told.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Jamie said laughing and smiling.

Jamie looked back at Terry and pointed making Mark smile brightly and took the shoot a couple of times. Terry stood up from the bike and Jamie got on the bike while Terry did his posing stuff.

"Hey Jamie if you can think of anything that you would think make you seem like this is my man do it." Mark said smiling.

She nodded at him as she walked over to where Terry was standing and grabbed his strap of his outfit and pulled him down and she had a mean look on her face. Jamie did an evil smile as the camera went off making the picture turn out better. Terry looked at her and grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back making her look up at him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"I actually like that shot." Mark said laughing.

Jamie broke the kiss and looked at Mark as she walked over to bike and put both of her legs on the side and leaned forward with her arms leaning on the bars. Terry squatted down in front of the bike and Mark smiled brightly as he took the picture.

"That's it!" Mark said smiling.

Jamie sat down on the bike and grabbed her feet and took the shoes off and smiled once they were both off. She laughed as Terry walked over to her and leaned her back and kissed her on the lips hard. Jamie broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Wow." Jamie said smiling.

Terry looked at her with a smile on his face. He looked her up and down as she was leaning back on the bike.

"To bad we don't own this huh?" Jamie said padding the bike.

"I would like to own it." Terry said helping Jamie up from the bike.

They walked hand in hand back into the building where the girls were having some fun. Terry walked behind Jamie and put his hand on her stomach that was sticking out just a little bit but it wasn't noticeable.

"Hey Jamie come join in the fun." Justin said pointing at the girls.

Jamie laughed and shook her head down and stood her ground where Terry was. She kept thinking that she might lose him but she didn't tell him at all.

"Ok." Justin said smiling at her.

"I'm going to go get dressed. I'm cold." Jamie said walking towards the dressing room were her other clothes where.

Terry nodded at her as she closed the door and smiled as she noticed her stomach. Jamie grabbed her other clothes and put them on. She folded the outfit and put it in the bag that Christy gave it to her. Jamie walked out of the room and smiled as she saw Christy.

"It looks good on you. Keep it." Christy said smiling.

"Really?" Jamie said smiling.

"Yes really keep it." Christy said as she went into the dressing room.

Jamie smiled as she walked over to were Terry was holding Kara who was asleep. Jamie smiled and grabbed the bag from Dixie and smiled at her.

"I hope you guys had fun." Dixie said smiling. "I'm going to get going so you guys can get this one home." She added.

"It was really fun." Jamie said hugging Dixie. "Bye." She added.

They waved at every one as they walked out of the building. Jamie took the keys out of her pocket book and unlocked the doors.

"Want me to put her in there?" asked Jamie looking at Terry.

"No baby I got it. Plus I don't want you to do much lifting." Terry replied with a wink.

Jamie laughed as she climbed into the truck and turned it on. Jamie waved at Christy as she got into her car and pulled out. Terry climbed in the front seat and closed the door.

"Ready to go get something to eat?" Jamie asked smiling.

"What are we going to get?" asked Terry looking at Kara.

Jamie looked around as she put the car in drive and went to the exit. Jamie saw a Wendy's and pointed at it. Terry nodded at her as she pulled out into the street.

"I'm going to make sure that I have you soon. Very soon Jamie Gerin." Said the man in the car that was behind the small family. "I promise that to you." He added laughing evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jamie and Terry grabbed their food to go and was eating on the way home. Terry looked at Kara who was still asleep in the back seat.

"I want you to know that I love you." Jamie said looking at Terry as she pulled into the drive way of their home.

"I love you to baby." Terry replied as he grabbed Kara from the car seat.

Jamie nodded at him as she grabbed their food and got out of the truck. She locked the doors and closed the doors then walked inside. Terry was walking down the stairs when Jamie closed the front door.

"I'm starving." Terry said smiling.

"When aren't you?" asked Jamie laughing.

"Uhh when I'm sleeping or when me and you are having fun." Terry replied laughing.

She just laughed at him as they sat down at the kitchen table. Jamie took her diet coke from the tray and started to drink it.

"Did you notice a black BMW following us?" asked Terry looking at her.

"Yea I noticed it but I didn't know what to say." Jamie replied taking a bite of her hamburger.

Jamie just looked at him as she finished her car. Terry looked at Jamie with a smile.

"I hope the photos turn out good." Jamie said looking at him.

"I really like the one were your were leaning forward on the bike and I was in front of it." Terry said smiling.

Jamie put the rest of her food up and looked at Terry as she walked into the kitchen. She felt like something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. Terry really had said anything to her on the way home and had really talked to her since they got there. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on put it on the show Saving Grace.

"Are you ok?" asked Terry looking at Jamie.

"Am I ok? Are you ok?" Jamie said looking up at him.

Terry raised a eye brow at her as he sat down beside her.

"You haven't said anything to me that much at all since the photo shoot was over." Jamie looking down.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I just want to know if this baby is mine or not." Terry replied.

Jamie didn't say anything just nodded at him. Terry knew that he fucked up this time again. He tipped her head up making him look up at her.

"I'm sorry Jam. I love you baby. I want to be with you forever. I'm married to you and I wouldn't give you up for the world." Terry said smiling.

Jamie leaned up and kissed him on the lips then out of the lights went out. She jumped a bit then smiled when Terry went to check on the fuses in the basement.

"Hurry back baby." Jamie called out.

Right as she finished her comment someone grabbed her around her waist. Jamie screamed very loudly making Terry stop at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't know who was holding and they wouldn't say anything. Jamie kept moving her legs and arms around trying to get away but nothing helped.

"TERRY!" shouted Jamie loudly.

"JAMIE!" shouted Terry back.

Right then someone hit her in the making her shut up. Terry was locked in the basement. The guy who had Jamie was moving fast knowing that Terry would get out fast. It took Terry 10 minutes to get out of the room. He looked around and noticed that the house was in a mess and the front door was wide open. He ran out of the door and into the yard and saw tail lights going down the road.

"JAMIE!" shouted Terry hitting the ground.

Terry ran back into the house and grabbed the house phone and dialed Bridget and Travis's number.

"Hello?" shouted a upset Terry.

"Whoa! What's going on big guy?" asked Travis.

"SOMEONE JUST CAME KIDNAPPED JAMIE!" shouted Terry.

"WHAT!?" shouted both Bridget and Travis.

The phone line went dead and Terry knew they were on their way over. He ran out into the yard and looked around. He fell to the ground and started to cry. Within 10 minutes of talking to Bridget and Travis they pulled into the drive way and saw him in the yard rocking back and forth.

"He got her." Terry said as Travis and Bridget helped him into the house.

Bridget looked around and saw Kara at the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed Kara and walked up the stairs once more and into her room.

"What happen man?" asked Travis

"We were talking and then she kissed me the lights went out and I went to check the fuse box and then the next thing I know she is screaming and I'm locked in the basement." Terry answered looking down with his hands in his hair.

Right as Travis went to say something the house phone rung making Travis and Terry jump. Terry grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" asked Terry rubbing his face and looking down.

"Don't worry about her Terry. She will be back in your sight on impact." Said the man.

"YOU HURT HER YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE IS A LIVING HELL." Terry shouted looking at the phone.

"Oh don't worry I wont hurt her. I have wanted her since I could remember Gerin don't worry. I'll make sure that the baby is nice an safe as well." The man said before hanging up.

He threw the phone across the room making it break into pieces. Bridget walked down stairs and looked at the phone and looked at the guys.

"What happen? What did I miss?" asked Bridget.

She sat down on the coffee table and looked at him.

"The guy said that she will be back in my sight on impact. This means its one of the guys." Terry said hitting the couch.

"MITCHELL!" shouted Travis looking at Terry. "He was touching her in the hallway and she got sick about it and walked in remember?" he added

"He is a dead son of a bitch." Terry said quietly. "But how would he know about the baby?" he added.

"I don't know." Travis said as Bridget just sat there worrying about her friend.

"I'm going to get my friend back right Terry?" Bridget said quietly.

"Right." Terry replied getting up and grabbing the phone and to call Dixie.

Impact

"Wow tonight has been seen to be a very crazy night." Mike said smiling.

"Rhino has been on the war path and we have learned that someone kidnapped his wife from their home over the weekend." Don said sadly. "Here he comes to the ring." He added.

He got into the ring in street clothes and grabbed a microphone and looked around the arena.

"MITCHELL!" shouted Rhino as the crowd cheered loudly. "You made these personal! Get your ass out here now." He added loudly.

Right as he finished his comment James Mitchell walked out with Judas Mesias holding Jamie up in his arms. Jamie looked up and saw Rhino in the ring.

"JAMIE!" shouted Rhino.

She tried to get out of Judas's arms but he held her tighter. She started to cry as he held her around the waist. James watched Jamie and touched her face and she stopped and tried to bite his finger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" shouted Jamie trying to move away.

James smiled at Jamie then looked at Rhino in the ring.

"How does it feel to be a father Rhino? You already have one child am I correct? But Jamie here is pregnant isn't she but you guys don't know who the father is." James said evilly.

"DON'T YOU MAKE MY LIFE YOUR PERSONAL PLEASURE!" shouted Rhino. "Leave her alone!" he added.

Jamie tried harder to get away but it wasn't working. Judas put her down for some reason and looked at James as he smiled evilly.

"Go run back to your poor husband Jamie after all he might not be the father of your baby." James said looking at her as he ran down the ramp.

She got to the bottom of the ramp and looked at Rhino in the ring as she rolled into the ring and sat down on the mat breathing heavily.

"Everyone in the impact zone look at the newly pregnant Jamie Gerin but she doesn't know who the father is. It's either that man in the ring…" James said smiling. "Judas Mesias my son." He added making the crowd go silent.

Jamie hit the mat and looked upset looking up at him. Rhino helped Jamie up and she looked at him and touched his face then grabbed the microphone and leaned against the ropes holding her self up.

"James Mitchell you kidnapped me from my home! You are one sick man! I watched what you did to Abyss and I watch what you are doing to your son Judas. I hate you I don't want anything to do with you don't you take a hint!" shouted Jamie making the crowd cheer for her. "I am pregnant yes I won't deny it and yes I don't know who the father is but I do know who I want it to be." She added.

She looked at her husband in the ring and kissed him on the lips making the crowd cheer for them. James and Judas were trying to tell them to shut up but they didn't listen. Jamie looked up the ramp and flipped them off. The camera showed Mitchell and Mesias leaving the impact zone.

"Wow!" Mike said looking at what just went on.

"Is that all you can say?" asked Don.

The camera went to the ring and it showed Rhino and his wife still hugging each other and whispering so the camera can't hear anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Backstage

Jaime and Terry walked down the tunnel and go to the back out of the camera's range. Right as she stepped foot out of site she pulled Terry to her and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I can't believe that I had to be with that man." Jamie said whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry Jam. I looked for you baby I swear. Travis, Bridget, and me all looked for you." Terry said kissing Jamie's face.

She held onto him not wanting to let him go.

"JAMIE!" shouted Bridget.

Jamie turned around and ran into the arms of her best friend. Travis hugged her from the other side kind of doing a Jamie sandwich. She laughed at them as they let her go so she could breathe.

"He didn't hurt you did it?" asked Bridget looking at her.

"No he didn't touch me. He only yelled at me." Jamie replied looking at Terry who was talking to Travis.

Jamie walked over to where they were standing and put her arms around his waist. Terry put his arm around her shoulder and held onto her tight. Bridget was holding Travis's hand while the guys talked.

"Don't worry Jamie. I won't let him get you again." Terry said as Bridget and Travis walked off.

"Thank you baby." Jamie whispered as she touched her stomach and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Terry looking at her.

"If this baby isn't yours will you still stay?" Jamie asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

Terry sighed and ran his hand over his face then through his hair and looked at Jamie. Terry tipped her chin upwards to make her look at him. Jamie looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Why would you think I would leave?" Terry asked wiping her tears away.

"They said that you would leave and they would take me away from you." Jamie replied crying a little bit more.

Anger started to build up in Terry but he held it and pulled Jamie to him and hugged her tightly. Jamie held onto him tightly as she was only seeing him in a dream.

"I would never leave you Jamie." Terry said kissing the top of her head.

Jamie looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips then broke the kiss. She pulled away from him and saw James Mitchell staring at her and Terry while they were talking.

"Can you wait here?" Jamie said grabbed a lead pipe from the floor.

"SHIT!" Terry said running after Jamie when he saw she was going for.

She didn't bother to listen to Terry as he called after her. Jamie got to where James Mitchell was and he was giving her one of his evil grins.

"Why can't you take a damn hint Mitchell?" Jamie said holding the lead pipe up. "I don't want to be near you. I don't want you to look at me. I hate that I slept with that damn fucking supposedly son of yours. But Mitchell here is my thing for you. Stay away from me and my husband or I am going to kick your ass." She added.

Mitchell just started to laugh at her making her more upset.

"You hurt me? Woman are you serious?" Mitchell said looking at her.

"You think I can't?" Jamie replied smiling.

Right as she went to turn around she hit him with a lead pipe in the back of the head. Terry got there right as she hit and he bite his knuckle. He saw what Jamie did and she dropped the pipe and turned around and had a smile on her face.

"What?" Jamie asked putting her hands on her hip.

"Jamie Gerin!" shouted a female voice behind her.

Jamie knew that voice and she slowly turned around and saw Dixie Carter standing there over Mitchell who was hold his head.

"What the hell did you do?" Dixie said pointing towards Mitchell who trying to get up.

"He kidnapped me and I told him to stay away from me and terry then if he didn't then I'd kick his ass. He didn't believe me so he laughed at me and I hit him with that lead pipe." Jamie said smiling at Dixie who wasn't looking at happy.

"I heard what happen Jamie but you didn't have to do that." Dixie said looking at her. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you or Terry." She added.

Jamie looked at her and nodded as Terry put his arms around her waist and pulled her away from hurting Mitchell anymore.

"Come on baby." Jamie said pulling Terry toward his locker room. "Do you have a match?" she added.

"No Dixie said I wouldn't have one since Mitchell did this." Terry replied smiling.

They walked into his locker room quietly. Terry closed the door and pushed Jamie against the door which caught Jamie off guard. Jamie's eyes got big as Terry got closer then kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you." Terry said breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too baby." Jamie said hugging him.

Terry never showed his affections in public he always did behind the cameras. Jamie held onto him she was afraid to let him go. Terry held onto his wife and looked at the wall and praying to god that this baby she was carrying was his.

"I want this baby to be yours." Jamie said in a whisper.

"I pray this baby will be to baby." Terry replied looking at her.

She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and smiled at him. Terry didn't move his hand and looked at Jamie.

"This baby is yours Terry I can feel it." Jamie said smiling.

"If I'm not the father it will be mine." Terry said making Jamie smile even brighter.

Jamie pulled him and kissed him on the lips gently and slowly deepen it. Terry deepen it and slipped his tongue in her mouth. They moved their tongues against each others making each of them moan a bit. Right as they got into it the door tried to open making them both stop what they were doing.

"Hold on Dude." Jamie shouted.

Terry and Jamie moved away from the door letting it open. Travis and Bridget walk into the room with a huge smile on their faces.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Terry asked looking at each other.

"We kind of did something." Travis said

Jamie and Terry looked at each other then looked back at their friends.

"What did you do?" Jamie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bridget said laughing.

They nodded at them but not really sure if they wanted to know what they were about be told.

"We had sex in a shower in the next room." Bridget said with a huge smile.

Jamie's eyes got big and looked at Terry then shook her head and busted out laughing. Terry put his arms around her waist making her smile.

"Terry I'm telling you right now. You hurt my best friend and I'll make sure that your life is a living hell is that understood?" Bridget said pointing at him.

"Yes mom that is very clear." Terry said laughing.

"Shove it boy you're older then me." Bridget said popping him in the arm.

Jamie and Travis smiled at each other then looked at their partners.

"Hey Bridget are you busy tomorrow?" Jamie asked her best friend.

"Nope I am free tomorrow. Why?" Bridget replied.

"Can you come with me to the doctor?" asked Jamie looking down.

"Sure no problem I'd love to go." Bridget replied smiling.

Jamie nodded at her and wrote down some information then gave it to Bridget who put it in her pocket it.

"Baby are you ready to go home?" Terry asked looking at her.

"Yea, But where is Kara?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"At home with a babysitter." Terry replied as Jamie nodded at him.

Jamie and Terry told Travis and Bridget bye as they grabbed his bag and walked of the locker room to head home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Terry and Jamie pulled into the drive way without saying a word to each other on the way home.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Terry asked looking at Jamie as they sat in the car.

"I'm not sure what I want to say." Jamie replied looking up at him.

He looked at her and touched her face making her kind of jump which made Terry wonder what the hell Mitchell did to his wife.

"I'm sorry." Jamie whispered as she opened her side car and got out.

She didn't bother to wait for him to get out like she use to. She walked right on into the house and closed the door while Terry got out of the house.

"I swear to god if Mitchell did anything I am going to hurt him." Terry said locking his car.

He walked into the house and saw Jamie sitting on the couch with her shoes off and her legs up and she had her face hid in her legs.

"What is wrong?" Terry said touching Jamie's leg.

"Nothing Terry!" shouted Jamie as she got up and walked fast up the bedroom while the babysitter and Kara was walking down the stairs.

Kara ran her to dad and hugged him tightly. Terry held onto his daughter but he didn't notice Jamie watching from the top of the stairs with tears rolling down her face.

"Forgive me Terry please forgive me for what I'm bout do." Jamie whispered to her self as she walked into the bedroom locking the door.

Terry put Kara to bed then went to turn the knob of his bedroom door but it was locked like Jamie did it. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he turned it again but it was still locked so he kicked it in a little bit and noticed that all of Jamie's stuff was gone.

"JAMIE!?!" shouted Terry as he checked the bathroom.

Right as he walked out of the bathroom he heard her truck turn on. He ran to the window and noticed it was open. He saw Jamie looking up at him from the driver seat with a sad. She blew him a kiss and then pulled out of the drive way and went to speeding down the road.

"What the hell?" Terry asked as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Travis's cell phone.

"Hello?" Terry said looking around.

"Terry?" said Bridget kind of trying to figure out why he was calling Travis.

"Jamie just went out of our window and left in her truck with all her stuff." Terry said kind of holding his hurt back.

"What the hell?" Bridget said kind of laughing.

"That is what I said Bridget but this is serious she left!" Terry shouted.

"Sorry but I'll call to see what I can find out." Bridget said hanging up.

Terry hung up his cell phone and put it on the dresser. Terry sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands as they rested on his knees. Right as he calmed down the bedroom door opened and Kara walked in holding her teddy bear.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you and Mommy?" Kara asked as she crawled up into the bed.

"Just Daddy tonight baby." Terry said touching his daughter's face.

Kara just looked at him as she curled up under the covers like Jamie does. Terry took his shoes off and left on his street clothes and his soaks and crawled in the bed with his daughter.

"I love you Kara." Terry said kissing her head.

"I love you too daddy." Kara replied snuggling closer to him.

Terry held onto his daughter praying that Jamie would come back and explain to him what was going on. Mean while Jamie had yet to stop her truck to do anything. Jamie wanted to turn around and go back sleep in the arms of the man she loved but she knew she couldn't. Her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts making her shake her head.

"Hello?" Jamie said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" shouted Bridget very loudly.

Jamie sighed as she hung up her phone not wanting to deal with her best friend at the moment. Jamie knew she would call back wanting to know what the hell Jamie was doing leaving her family behind. Jamie turned into a dark drive way and went down the road and came to the end and saw a big mansion. Jamie put her truck in park and looked around then grabbed her stuff and looked around the yard.

"I'm happy that you made it." Said a deep voice.

Jamie turned around and came face to face with the one and only James Mitchell. She just looked at him with a sad face.

"Just so you know we are going to change everything about you Jamie. Now that you are pregnant we are going to make sure that everyone doesn't know it is you." James said smiling.

"What ever." Jamie said as she followed him into the house.

Mitchell knew that he gotten to Jamie now and he had her right as he wanted her. Jamie's cell phone went off making them both jump a bit. Jamie looked at the ID and saw it was Bridget.

"Hello?" Jamie said taking it off speaker phone.

"Ok explain now." Bridge said upset.

"Things happen Bridget I won't be able to do anything about until a few months or weeks down the road I promise that I will explain it to everyone Bridget ok? But I need you to meet me tomorrow morning at the doctor's office still." Jamie said hoping her best friend would still want to be near her.

"What makes you think that I will still want to come?" Bridget replied with a cocky attitude.

"Bridget please you're my best friend!" Jamie said almost crying.

"Fine!" shouted Bridget hanging up the phone.

Jamie closed the phone and looked at Mitchell was sitting in his chair in the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked at him.

"What did she want?" Mitchell said looking her up and down.

"She wanted to know if I was able to come to her birthday party." Jamie replied hoping he would buy the reason.

He nodded at her as he went to turn on the TV. Jamie got up from the couch and looked around the room and just sighed. She was far from home and she wanted to be back there.

"I'm going to blackmail you until I get what I want." James said looking up at her with a evil grin.

"If you think that you are going to get a chance to sleep with me you're very FAR from getting that." Jamie said laughing.

James growled making Jamie laugh as she walked around the huge house. This was going to be her house for a while so she might as well get use to it. Jamie walked into the kitchen and noticed there was hardly any food.

"Great I'm going to be a house keeper." Jamie said to her self as she grabbed a Pepsi as she moved around the door.

She sat down in a chair in the kitchen trying to keep her distance from Mitchell would make her feel so much better right now. Jamie grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and looked around. She started to text the very person she wanted most. Her Husband.

_Terry, u might wnt 2 talk to me rite nw but I love you and I prmse things will ok soon.._

_ur wife_

Jamie put her phone on silent hoping that Terry hadn't gone to sleep yet. Right then she got a text message back.

_I wnt you to explin things nw but I no u wnt rite now. But no tat I love you. _

_ur husband_

Jamie sighed as she turned her cell phone off and looked around the kitchen. She was going to miss her home more then anything. But since James was doing what he was doing it would be a while before she got back.

"What are you doing in here alone?" said a deep voice.

Right then Jamie turned around and saw Gilbert standing in the door way leaning against the door frame. She didn't reply she just looked at the table.

"I'm not as bad as he his Jamie. I tried to get him to not black mail you but his ass doesn't listen." Gilbert said looking at her. "Hell you might be pregnant with my kid." He added

Right as he said that Jamie's skin got cold bumps. She didn't want to hear anyone say that anymore she wanted this baby to be Terry's'. Jamie put her hand on her stomach wanting to just run back home.

"You don't want to be here I can tell and I don't blame you at all Jamie, but I promise if anything happens to you or to that baby I'll kick his ass." Gilbert said touching her stomach.

Jamie jerked away from him and looked at him with angry eyes. She stood up but put her hands on the table and bent over and looked at him.

"If you ever touch my stomach thinking this baby is yours I'll kick your ass and you know that I can it. But I don't need your help." Jamie said very upset.

"Whoa Jamie I'm only saying." Gilbert said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jamie didn't answer him she just walked up stairs and saw where her bag was. It was in front of a door and looked around as she went into the room. Her eyes got big as she walked in it. The room was huge bigger then her and Terry's bed room. The bed was made up with dark red silk sheets. Jamie looked around and saw just about was a gothic kind of theme.

"I want this room for my home." Jamie said out loud laughing.

Jamie just shook her head as she put her bag on the floor and closed the door and locked it. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it and put her cell phone on the nightstand beside the bed. It was going to be a long time before she saw her husband again. A knock brought her out of the thoughts.

"WHAT?" shouted Jamie.

"Tomorrow we are going to change your hair color and cut it and make sure that no one can tell it is you with me." Mitchell said in a normal voice.

"I've got to go to the doctor tomorrow but I will do it when I get done ok?" Jamie replied hoping he would say yes and not ask anything about the doctor's visit.

"Uh ok." James said leaving her alone for the night.

Jamie grabbed her bag from the floor and put it on the bed. She pulled out the picture of Terry, Kara, and her that was taken by a fan earlier in the year.

"I love you guys I promise that I will be home soon." Jamie said putting it on the nightstand.

Jamie put the bag on the floor beside the bed and crawled into the bed hoping the days of being away from the ones she loved would hurry up and pass.

Next Day

Jamie woke up when her cell phone alarm went off. She slowly sat up in the bed and looked around and remember she wasn't at home. She noticed that she had held onto the other pillow like it was Terry.

"I need to be home." Jamie whispered to her self.

She got up from the bed and grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom that was for her room. Jamie didn't bother to do anything expect turn on the hot water in the shower.

"I hope Terry is the father." Jamie said sighing as she shredded her clothes to get into the shower.

But as she went to get in she remember she called Bridget and hoped she was up and she was able to do something.

"Bridget?" Jamie whispered.

"Yea I'm coming. I'm about to leave." Bridget replied quietly.

"Ok see you there." Jamie said hanging up.

Jamie put the cell phone in her bag and climbed in the shower for a quick shower. About 10 minutes later Jamie stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Come on shit!" Jamie said as she looked at the time.

She grabbed a white g-string and the bra to match it and put them both on fast. Jamie looked around in her bag and pulled out her blue jean skirt then moved things around and pulled out her white tank top. She slipped them both on and put her flip flops on the floor and slipped them on as well.

"I'm going to brush my hair and that's it. No make up." Jamie said brushing her hair out.

Jamie grabbed her hair bow and put it up in a high pony tail. She grabbed her cell phone and left her bag in the bathroom and closed the door. She grabbed her pocket book and put the strap on her shoulder. She was sneaking out of the house trying not to wake up anyone.

"where are you going?" said Gilbert as he stepped out of his room.

"I've got a doctor visit to go to." Jamie replied.

"Want me to come?" Gilbert asked starching.

"Nope I got it." Jamie said walking down the stairs and went out the door.

She smiled as she walked down the steps into the sunlight. Jamie grabbed her keys from her pocket book and unlocked the door and got in. Jamie locked the doors once she got in hoping no one would come out. Jamie turned her truck around and went out the drive way hoping that she would be there on time.

Doctor's Office

Jamie pulled into the parking lot and saw Bridget's 1967 black corvette already there. She pulled her truck up beside her best friend. Jamie parked her truck and got out and saw Bridget standing here.

"Ok explain now!" Bridget said putting her hands on her hips.

"Blackmail." Jamie said smiling.

"Who is doing that?" Bridget asked.

"Mitchell." Jamie said as they walked into the building.

Bridget only nodded at her friend as she checked in for the visit. She sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"I have to change my look Bridget. My hair is going to be another different color and its going to be cut." Jamie said looking at her best friend.

"So I get to kick his ass?" Bridget asked smiling brightly.

"Yes you can but wait until I get done what I have to get done ok?" Jamie replied.

Bridget nodded at her and hugged her tightly.

"Mrs. Gerin?" said a female nurse.

Jamie looked at her and grabbed Bridget's hand and they walked into the back as the nurse lead them into a little room.

"Thank you." Jamie said as she sat down on the table.

The door closed and right as it closed someone stepped into the room. Bridget and Jamie's eyes got big.

"You'd think I'd miss this?" said a male voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bridget stood up and looked back at Jamie whose eyes are big and was shocked that Terry was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"You can't be near me." Jamie said pulling her feet up trying to get away from him.

"Why not you're my wife?" Terry asked touching the floor.

Jamie looked at Bridget trying to get some help but Bridget stood there watching the scene in front of her. Right then Jamie's OBGYN walked into the room and saw all these people in the room.

"Uh only 2 people in a room." He said looking at Bridget and Terry.

"I want Bridget in here." Jamie replied as she pulled Bridget to her.

Terry shook his head and walked of the room not really saying anything. Bridget looked at her best friend with a questioning face.

"I'll explain later ok?" Jamie said looking at her.

"Uh ok." Bridget replied.

"My name is Dr. Williams. I'm going to be your OB/GYN." He said shaking her head.

Jamie shook his hand while Bridget sat down in her chair and watched what was going on.

"Uh Mrs. Gerin I have a question how far along did you say you were?" Dr. Williams said looking at her chart.

"I guess about 2 months." Jamie replied looking at him with a curious face.

He just laughed at her a bit then smiled. Jamie looked at him then at Bridget who was kind of smiling.

"You are farther along then that Mrs. Gerin. You are 4 and ½ months" Dr. Williams said smiling.

Jamie's eyes got big then looked at Bridget who was now smiling extremely brighter.

"Are you serious?" Jamie replied with a smile.

Dr. Williams nodded at her as he looked at her with a curious face trying to figure out why both of these women were so happy about what he had just told her.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" Dr. Williams asked smiling.

"Yes sir." Jamie replied smiling.

She smiled and then jumped when he put the jelly on her belly that was not that big but since she was far along he wanted to let her hear it.

"I am sure that someone would like to be in here." Bridget said standing up.

"Yes I'm sure he would like to be here but no…don't you dare tell him either Bridget. I'm farther along then we thought. So it's pretty damn clear that he is the father." Jamie said looking at her.

Right as she finished her comment Jamie heard a heartbeat making her turn and look on the screen and saw her baby on it. Her eyes started to water then looked at Bridget who was holding her hand and smiling with her.

"I'm going to get my booty kicked." Bridget said laughing.

"I'll save you." Jamie said kissing her hand laughing.

Dr. Williams turned it off but not before taking some pictures of the baby for Jamie to have. He cleaned her stomach off as she pulled her shirt down. Jamie looked around the room and smiled.

"I am going to give you the prescription for the vitamins that all pregnant women need." Dr. Williams said laughing.

"Ok." Jamie said smiling.

He gave her the little white papers as he left the room. Bridget helped Jamie off the table then smiled at her.

"Give this to him please." Jamie said handing Bridget the pictures of her baby. "Maybe he will notice 4 and ½ months at the top." She added laughing a bit.

Bridget smiled as they walked out of the room and into the waiting room where they saw Terry was wanting on them to come out. Jamie got behind Bridget and smiled when she saw Terry coming. She wanted some badly to say hey you're the father without a doubt.

"Well how is the baby?" Terry asked looking at Bridget and Jamie.

"Fine. Here." Bridget said handing him the picture before walking off with Jamie close behind her.

Terry touched the paper then looked at the women who walked out of the building. Jamie got to her truck and unlocked it. She noticed that Terry's mustang was beside her truck.

"Meet me at the store down the street to help me pick up some hair dye." Jamie said looking at Bridget.

"Why Jamie? What does Mitchell have on you?" Bridget asked her best friend.

"He has the fact that I was married before and I got pregnant but I had a miscarriage." Jamie said looking down.

Bridget put her hands on hips and looked at Jamie as if she was crazy.

"I don't think Terry would care about Jamie. He is in love with you!" Bridget shouted.

Jamie shook her head then saw Terry walking out of Doctor's office.

"I don't want him to know ok." Jamie said getting her truck and went out of the parking lot in a hurry so Terry wouldn't catch her.

Bridget shook her head at her best friend wondering what the hell her best friend was thinking. Terry walked up to Bridget and looked at her.

"What is going on?" Terry asked Bridget as she was leaning against the car.

"I'm not supposed to tell you Terry ok? I want so badly to tell you that it's not funny but I'm not allowed to." Bridget said getting into her corvette.

Terry growled as he got into his mustang and pulled out of the parking lot going the opposite way that Jamie did. Bridget pulled out of the parking lot and went the way Jamie did so they could pick out whatever color for her hair.

Store

Jamie was sitting in her truck waiting on Bridget. She turned the truck off as she saw Bridget pull into parking lot. Jamie grabbed her pocket book then stopped and smiled.

"Bridget! I'm not dying my hair and there is no way in hell I'm cutting it." Jamie said laughing.

"Are you going to go after Terry?" Bridget said with a questioning look on her face.

"No we are going to a wig shop get in." Jamie said to Bridget who got into the truck.

They laughed a little bit as she pulled into the street and was looking for a wig shop that was in Orlando, Florida. Jamie saw a very good shop and smiled as she pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm going to go uh I don't know maybe blonde." Jamie said as they got out laughing.

Jamie locked her truck and smiled as she linked arms with Bridget as they walked into the shop that was full of wigs. Her hair was long so she wanted the wing to be long as well.

"I'm thinking blonde or brown." Jamie said looking at the wigs on the shelf.

Bridget looked at one and saw a blonde wig that was perfect for Jamie. The wig was long about to the middle of her back and it was curled. Jamie saw the one she was looking as grabbed it and put it up beside her face.

"Damn this makes me look so damn different." Jamie said smiling. "I'll take it." She added laughing.

Jamie had the wig in her hand and gave it to the lady up front.

"That will be 45.00 dollars." She said.

Jamie handed her fifty dollars and smiled as she put the wig on. Jamie sighed as she looked in the mirror she knew it would be a while before she did this with Bridget again.

"Yes you look different." Bridget said smiling.

Bridget and Jamie walked outside after getting her change and look at the people who looked at her. Jamie laughed as she got to her truck and notice a little note on the windshield.

"What is that?" Bridget as Jamie read it.

"It's from Mitchell telling me to hurry my damn ass up." Jamie said laughing.

Jamie and Bridget got into her truck as they pulled off they noticed Mitchell following them.

"Shit." Jamie whispered then put her sunglasses on. She looked at Bridget who didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm going to drop you off ok?" Jamie said as she pulled into the parking lot where they had left Bridget's car.

"I love you Bridget ok?" Jamie said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too Jamie." Bridget replied gently.

Jamie waved as Bridget got into her car. Jamie sighed as she pulled out into the street going to the house that was her home for now.

Mitchell's home

Jamie pulled into the parking lot and saw Gilbert sitting on the porch. Mitchell was pulling in behind her as she looked in the review mirror.

"What were you doing with her?" Mitchell asked her as she got out of the truck with her wig on.

"We went shopping and to the doctor so kiss my ass." Jamie said smiling.

She grabbed her pocket book and looked at Gilbert who looked as if he wanted to kill Mitchell.

"I'm going to go inside." Jamie said as she walked up the steps.

"COSMO help me with groceries." Mitchell said as he grabbed some from the trunk.

Jamie left the door open and sat down on the bottom of the stair case. Jamie sighed as she put her hand on her stomach knowing she would have to eat a lot more to make up for the weight that she should be at.

"So how was the doctor?" Gilbert asked Jamie looking at her.

"It was fine. I heard the heart beat of the baby." Jamie said walking up the stairs.

She got to the top of the stairs and looked at him and sighed wanting to just go back home. Jamie just looked at him at the bottom of the stairs then walked into the bedroom and took her wig off

"I hate you Mitchell!" Jamie shouted loudly.

"Good to know." Mitchell shouted back.

Jamie sat down on her bed and looked around. She sighed as she looked out the window. Jamie took her flip flops off as she walked out of her room and down the stairs and started to put some of the food away.

"Why are you being so damn helpful?" Gilbert asked as he put a bag on the counter.

"Someone has to put the food up and make sure that you guys are damn stupid." Jamie said laughing.

"He is stupid but I'm not." Gilbert said making Jamie smile and laugh a bit.

Jamie grabbed a bottle of apple juice and a glass from the cabinet. She poured some and drank it and sighed as she leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. I don't want to be here Gilbert. I want to be with my husband and my step daughter." Jamie said as she put some of the food up in the freezer. "Can I tell you something but you can't get mad ok?" she added.

"I guess." Gilbert said quietly.

Jamie smiled a bit then looked at him in the eyes.

"Your not the father of my baby trust me. I'm 4 month and ½ months. I slept with you 2 months ago. I was already 2 months pregnant when I slept with you." Jamie said smiling.

"Oh so you want to get away from Mitchell?" Gilbert said sighing.

"I'll admit I want to get away from him yes but he is black mailing me and trying to bring my past to my present and I don't want to happen so I have to be here for a while." Jamie said looking at him.

"What is he blacking mailing you with?" Gilbert said as he started to help her.

"I was married once before Terry and I got pregnant then I had a miscarriage." Jamie replied as she finished putting the stuff up.

Gilbert looked at her like Bridget did in the parking lot when she was told her. Jamie shook her head as she sat down in the chair that she sat down before.

"I don't want him to find out because he thinks he was my first husband and plus I don't want him to think that I am going to have a miscarriage and leave me like my first husband did." Jamie said quietly.

Gilbert laughed at her as she sighed

"He loves you Jamie he hasn't stopped because he isn't your frist husband." Gilbert said laughing.

"You don't know his temper Gilbert ok? I know it first hand." Jamie said as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"You are one confusing woman." Gilbert said getting up laughing.

"Took you that long to notice it?" Jamie replied laughing.

Jamie just sat there in the chair as Gilbert left the kitchen leaving her alone. She got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out some ice cream then put some in a bowl.

"Are you enjoying that?" said Mitchell as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes I am actually thanks for buying actual food." Jamie said sitting on the counter.

Jamie didn't look at him she kept eating the ice cream that he brought for her to eat. She wanted just to stand up go leave me alone I'm going to tell him I've married almost had before and hey the baby I'm having isn't gilberts.

"I want some pizza." Jamie said looking at Mitchell. "You have to take care of two people here so do it." She added with a smartass smile.

She heard him growl at her making her smile even more.

"Who is going to be whose bitch?" Jamie thought to her self smiling even brighter.

Jamie got down from the counter then put the bowl in the sink and watched as Mitchell left the house to get some pizza for Jamie and the baby.

"You are going to have him tired around your finger soon." Gilbert said laughing.

"That is what I want to happen Gil after all I am going to show him who the head bitch is in charge." Jamie said laughing.

She smiled at him as she walked into the living room and turned the TV to watch something that made sense.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jamie laughed as Mitchell walked into the house with 2 boxes of pizza that were still hot and ready to eat.

"Here you go bitch." Mitchell said loudly.

"What did you just call me?" Jamie asked cocking her head to the side.

"You heard me. BITCH." Mitchell said evilly.

Jamie just shook her head and walked over to where he was and punched him in the jaw making him fall to the ground and Jamie grabbed the boxes of pizza before they hit the floor.

"Never get in the way of a woman who is pregnant and her food." Jamie said smiling as she walked into the kitchen and put them on the table.

Gilbert walked into the kitchen and saw that Mitchell was on the floor trying to get up.

"What did you do?" Gilbert asked looking at Jamie.

"Nothing he called me a bitch so I punched him in the jaw and grabbed the pizza boxes before they hit the floor." Jamie replied smiling brightly.

She handed him a plate and while getting her self one. They both got some of the pizza and something to drink.

"Want to watch a movie?" Gilbert asked looking at her.

"It depends on what type of movie." Jamie replied before entering her bedroom.

"I was going to put in The Seed of Chucky." Gilbert said.

"In that case I'm coming." Jamie said closing her door and walking into Gilbert's room.

Jamie looked around the room and it seemed like a total frat boy's room. He did keep it clean but not that clean. She grabbed a bean bag and sat down on it and smiled at him.

"I haven't seen this movie in a while." Jamie said taking a bite of her cheese pizza.

Gilbert turned the DVD player on. Jamie smiled as the movie started to play. She wish that she was at home with Terry watching this movie.

"Your thinking about him aren't you?" Gilbert asked smiling.

"Yes I am if you're talking about Terry." Jamie replied taking a sip of her apple juice.

"I promise Jamie that I can to help you get away from him ok?" Gilbert said looking at her.

"Ok thank you." Jamie said in a kind of a whisper.

She put the plate and glass down on the floor then just watched the movie. Neither one of them said anything during the movie. Jamie wasn't really didn't watch the movie as she just thought about being home and being with her family that she knew she couldn't.

"You know what Jamie?" Gilbert said looking at her.

"What?" Jamie replied looking up at him.

"Get your stuff and bring it to my room and I'll explain it to you when you get back ok?" Gilbert replied smiling.

Jamie didn't say anything just did what she was told. Jamie walked into the room with the last of her bags and saw her stuff was no longer in the room and Gilbert was standing by the window.

"Uh what are you doing?" Jamie said as he threw her pocket book out.

"Your going home Jamie I don't like to see you like this just be at the impact taping with the wig on and tell Terry to stay away ok?" Gilbert said smiling. "I'll make sure Mitchell doesn't know you left. Plus tell Terry about not being your first husband. He won't love you any less I promise." He added.

Jamie smiled brightly at him and hugged him tightly as she climbed out the window onto the top of the room.

"Go to the end of the porch there is a tree limb climb down the three that way." Gilbert said smiling.

"Thank you." Jamie said kissing his cheek.

Jamie walked slowly on the roof then go to the three climb and waved at Gilbert as she climbed down the tree. Jamie grabbed her bags from the ground and put them in the back of her truck and looked in her pocket and grabbed her keys out. She heard Gilbert turn his music up extremely loud making sure it would cover the sound of her truck being crunk up. She turned it on and didn't turn on the lights until she knew Mitchell wasn't down stairs.

"GO!" shouted a voice in her head.

Jamie didn't think anything else expect she turned her truck around went down the drive way hoping she was to late to save her marriage to the one person she loved so much.

2 hours later

Jamie had ridden around instead of going straight to the place she wanted to go. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Terry?" Jamie said sadly.

"Jamie?" Terry said questioning to make sure it was his wife.

"I'm coming home if that is ok." Jamie said as she turned down her street.

"Jamie come home." Terry said smiling.

Jamie pulled into the drive way of her home and saw Terry run out of the house into the yard making her smile. She put the truck in park and didn't shut it off she got out of the truck leaving it on.

"Baby." Terry said hugging her tightly as she got out.

Jamie held onto him like she had done the day before. She let him go and touched his face and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I missed you." Jamie whispered.

She walked over to her truck and turned it off and put her bags in the front but only grabbed one.

"I will explain in the house ok baby?" Jamie said locking the door.

He grabbed the bag from her and walked into the house holding her hand. She smiled as she looked around the house and noticed it was still the same and it was clean which kind of shocked her at first.

"Ok explain to me now." Terry said as they sat down on the couch.

"I'm being blacked mail terry to be with Mitchell and Gilbert." Jamie said looking at him.

"What in the hell does he have on you?" Terry asked looking at her.

Jamie looked down at the floor then moved some of her hair behind her ear then looked back up at him.

"I was married to someone before you Terry." Jamie said looking into his eyes and the emotion didn't change. "You weren't my first husband." She added.

"And? What else?" Terry said looking at her.

"I had a miscarriage when I was married." Jamie replied touching her stomach and smiled.

Terry shook his head trying to figure out why she didn't tell him she was married before. Was she scared to tell him or what?

"I was married to Chris Harris." Jamie said looking down.

"Is that all Jamie?" Terry said standing up.

All she could do was nod at him. Terry pulled her up from sitting and kissed her on the lips hard then broke it smiling.

"Did you think I was going to leave?" Terry asked Jamie as he held her face.

Jamie nodded at him slowly and a smile formed on his face. Jamie didn't know how to act or what to say so she didn't do anything.

"I am not going to go anywhere Jamie I swear to you." Terry replied smiling.

He kissed her on the lips again making Jamie happy. She broke the kiss and smiled at him and touched his face.

"I love you Terry Gerin." Jamie said smiling brightly.

"I love you too Jamie Gerin." Terry replied smiling at her.

Jamie grabbed her bag and pulled out her blonde wig that she had brought that day with Bridget and she put it on.

"At impact tapings or going out I will be wearing this wig and be dressing different as well you can't be no were near me along with Kara." Jamie said sighing. "That is until I break the news bomb to Mitchell." She added smiling.

"Uh ok I guess Jamie but I know that I am going to have a hard time doing it." Terry said looking at her.

Jamie nodded at him and put the wig on the coffee table and looked at him and grabbed his hand then put it on her stomach.

"There is something else I want to tell you." Jamie said smiling.

"What?" Terry said and he left his hand on her stomach.

"I'm farther along then 2 months like I thought." Jamie said smiling hoping he would get the hint.

"And your saying that I am the father?" Terry said looking at her with a huge smile.

Jamie couldn't do anything but just nod and smile at him. Terry picked her up and started to spin her around. Jamie couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Baby!" Jamie said laughing. "Put me down." She added laughing even harder.

Terry put her down and looked at her.

"You tell anyone though." Jamie said and Terry stopped smiling.

"What why?" Terry asked as he stopped smiling.

"I am going to drop the bomb on Mitchell and I can go he knows about me being married to and everything." Jamie said hoping he would understand.

Terry didn't say anything just nodded at her and then kissed her on the lips again. He touched her stomach making her smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(4 months later. do the math)

Jamie was standing backstage wearing her blonde wig and her punk clothes showing of her now 8 month stomach.

"Are you ready my sweet?" Mitchell asked as he touched her back.

"Oh yes I am ready for Judas to beat Rhino." Jamie said as she walked to the tunnel with him.

She looked up at Gilbert and smiled up at him as she linked her arm with Mitchell. Jamie touched her stomach because the baby wouldn't stop kicking because of the music.

"Becoming to the ring by James Mitchell and Star…Judas Mesias!!"

Star put on a evil smirk as she stayed out of the ring as Mitchell and Judas got into the ring waiting on Rhino to get to the ring.

"This going to be one interesting match." Mike said looking at Don.

"We haven't seen or heard from Jamie Gerin in almost 4 months since this situation with Mitchell." Don replied. "I just want the girl who is pregnant to go backstage she wont get hurt that way." He added.

The camera showed Star with her stomach and she showed it off it wasn't that big but she kept smiling.

Rhino was in the ring pointing at the woman to stay out of the match and go to the back. She only rolled her eyes at him and told him to force on Judas and not her.

"At least she knows she is ring smart." Mike said laughing.

The match started and the crowd was on the side of Rhino hoping he would ring. Star didn't bother to cheer for Judas like she normally did. For some reason she was keeping a close on Mitchell instead of the match. Finally Mitchell grabbed the ref knowing that was her cue Star pulled a chair out from under the ring and rolled into the ring slowly looked at Judas and smiled evilly as she picked up and went to hit Rhino but turned around and hit him in the head.

"WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!" shouted Mike happy.

"It seems like Star just turned on Mitchell and Judas Mesias." Don replied smiling.

She looked at around the arena smiling as she rolled out of the ring and put the chair down and started to cheer for Rhino.

"COME BABY!" shouted Star at the top of her lungs as Rhino did the gore on Judas.

The ref hit the mat 3 times as the crowd cheered loudly. Star rolled into the ring and checked on Rhino and smiled at James Mitchell as she kicked Judas in the stomach.

"What is going on why did star turn?" Don said smiling.

The crowd cheered loudly as Rhino was up holding his ribs while Star was in the middle of the ring pointing at Mitchell and Judas who was at the top of the ramp. She pulled off her blonde wig and pulled her down and showed it Jamie Gerin.

"ITS JAMIE GERIN!" shouted Don loudly.

"SHE HAS BEEN WITH MITCHELL!" Mike said upset.

Jamie walked around the ring and grabbed a microphone and smiled at the crowd.

"I know that you guys are wondering why I was with Mitchell and Judas Mesias for 4 months. Well you see Mitchell here was black mailing me. He was holding what I wanted to stay in the past over my head." Jamie said smiling as the crowd booed Mitchell. "I was married once before to Chris Harris and I was pregnant before but I had a miscarriage." She added.

Rhino put his arms around her waist and she kissed him on the cheek and smiled brightly as she brought the microphone to her lips.

"Mitchell here is something else you should know. I am pregnant yes but here is the biggest twist that I found out when I went to the doctor. I was already pregnant when I slept with Judas so guess what that means…Crowd tell him." Jamie said putting the microphone in the air.

"ITS RHINOS!" they shouted all together.

Jamie put the microphone down on the mat and turned around and kissed Rhino on the lips making the crowd cheer loudly. Rhino spun his wife around in the ring making her smile and laugh at James Mitchell and Judas who was both extremely upset.

Author Note:

This is the end of Cuddles thank you for everyone who read the story. I am going to do a squeal I promise…I might start it tonight.


End file.
